Baby Mine (Alice version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Cody, Edmond, and the Lost Forest Animals, still wearing their cat hood and tail costumes, had returned to the hideout still singing the Domestic Cat song. Cody, Edmond, and the Lost Forest Animals: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the cat domestic? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Alice (now wearing a light blue T-shirt and matching pants) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Gideon entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Gideon announced before greeting in Cat R. Waul's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Forest Animals greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Cody called. "How!" Edmond repeated. Then Gideon walked to Alice in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Cat R. Waul's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Alice grunted. "Oh, Alice, is that all you gotta say?" Gideon asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Sagwa." Alice said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Sagwa?" asked Gideon, confused on what she meant. "Cody?" Alice called, as Cody and Edmond danced around again, whooping, "Edmond! Take off those cat costumes, tails, and face paint and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Cody repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Edmond protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Alice said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Cody. "Mm-hmm." Alice said. "Oh, Alice, we don't wanna go home." Edmond said. It was then that Gideon jumped in front of Cody and Edmond. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Gideon, let's stop pretending and be practical." Alice aid, but Gideon ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Gideon called, as he walked into his room. The animals cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Alice said. Alice tried to talk to Cody and Edmond again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Edmond agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Alice said, as she removed the breechcloth and Indian chief headdress from Edmond and helped him into a pair of green footy pajamas with a zipper and white soles, "We all do." Donald and Jose were tied upside down by Wilbur as they continued pretending to be domestic cats. "Aren't you our mother, Alice?" asked Edmond. "Oh, Edmond, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother?" Alice said. "Did she have blue eyes and wear a red fur coat?" asked Edmond. "Oh no, Edmond," Alice smiled. "That was Dinah." "Dinah? That name sounds familiar." Cody wondered, as he put on purple pajamas that consists a jacket with snaps and pants. The Lost Forest Animals seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Wilbur said. "What was she like?" Donald and Jose asked in unison. "I forget." Wilbur said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Donald and Jose hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Honest John said. "That's no mother!" Wilbur snapped, as he shoved him aside. Wilbur tackled Honest John, Pooh, and Piglet, and Donald and Jose hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Forest Animals were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Alice said. The animals stopped fighting, removed their cat costumes and tails, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Honest John was wearing a blue undershirt and green boxer shorts. Donald was wearing a light blue T-shirt and matching pants. Jose was wearing a yellow T-shirt and matching pants. Pooh was wearing a lavender nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Piglet was wearing light yellow footy pajamas. "Tell us." Pooh said. "Yes, tell us." added Piglet. "Please, Alice?" Wilbur said. "Well, a mother, a real mother," Alice explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she wiped the war paint off of Edmond's face with a damp washcloth while Cody and the Lost Forest Animals wiped the cat face paint off themselves. Alice: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head '' ''Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Prince John and his soldiers, thanks to Marie's help, found Gideon's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Alice: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the animals listened to the powerful sound of Alice's voice, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Gideon was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Alice's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Alice: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, Sir Hiss and the guards also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Prince John was just waiting. Sir Hiss took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Prince John's robe, but Prince John shushed him. Alice: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Alice saw that Edmond was asleep and tucked in him. Alice: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the animals started to cry. "That's beautiful, Alice!" Wilbur sobbed, "Wish I'' could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Alice smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Piglet asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his face. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Piglet." Alice reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Edmond woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Edmond." Alice said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Cody said, as he got out of his pajamas and into his T-shirt, shorts, hiking boots, and backpack. "Can I go too, Alice?" Wilbur asked. "''Eu também, Alice!" Jose called. "I wanna go!" Pooh called. "All right, boys, all right!" Alice said, "I'm sure mother would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Gideon doesn't mind." At that moment, Gideon walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Pooh. "Oh dear!" Alice said, realizing how upset Gideon was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Cody asked. Edmond and the animals got out of their pajamas while Honest John, Donald, Jose, and Pooh put their clothes back on and Edmond put his pioneer shirt and coonskin hat back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The animals cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Gideon then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Alice took off her pajamas, and put her stockings, petticoat, dress, corset, apron, and Mary Jane shoes back on. Then she went in front of Gideon's room. "Gideon?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Gideon's mind. "Goodbye, Gideon." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Cody, Edmond, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet were tied and gagged by Prince John's soldiers. "Cody! Edmond!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but one of the rhino guards grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Prince John ordered. And so, poor Alice and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Prince John and Hiss stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Hiss, to take care of Gideon the Cat!" Prince John said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Sire, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Hiss asked. "Aye, that it would, Hiss." said Prince John, "But I've given my word to Gadget, not to lay a finger or a hook on Gideon the Cat." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Captain Cat R. Waul never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Prince John and Hiss went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs